Les fleurs sont parties
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Diviser pour mieux régner...La famille Sôma,enfermée, et divisée en clans bien distincts...Mais où sont-ils et qui est derrière tout cela?
1. Les fleurs sont parties

Un beau soir d'été. Le coucher de soleil était enchanteur. Tohru Honda songeait à son passé. Tant d'évènements inattendus s'étaient produits...Elle avait du mal à accepter sa nouvelle vie, mais faisait comme toujours face grâce au courage et à l'espoir, l'espoir de retrouver un jour toutes ces personnes chères à ses yeux. Où étaient-ils maintenant ?Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis trois ans, depuis ce jour-là...Y penser était encore plus douloureux que de penser à sa mère...le jour où elle avait perdu Yuki et Kyo. Tout était de sa faute, elle en avait la conviction. Oui, ce jour-là...Les cerisiers étaient en fleur et le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis de pétales roses...Elle rentrait du lycée avec eux, les deux garçons se chamaillant, comme à leur habitude. Tout semblait normal, et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que le lendemain, tout serait fini. Peut-être pour toujours. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis Son arrivée. Yuki...Où pouvait-il bien être ?Peut-être même était-il...Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de mettre les choses au clair entre eux trois. Elle, Saki et Arisa suivaient maintenant les cours à l'université. Elles étaient toujours amies et avaient maintenant vingt ans...Tohru avait réappris à rire, mais son rire sonnait faux, et son sourire si précieux à ses amis avait quelque chose de frêle, de triste...Ce jour qui hantait sa vie, qui hantait chaque jour, revenait aussi la nuit dans ses cauchemars. Les yeux terrifiés de Yuki, « Fuis tant que tu le peux... »Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit. Puis le lendemain, plus rien. A son retour du travail, la maison de Shiguré avait été vidée de ces meubles. Les trois garçons étaient introuvables. Cet homme au sourire si tranchant sur le seuil...Puis le noir, le vide. La mémoire lui était revenue il y a peu de temps. La malédiction de la famille Sôma avait ce jour-là brisé la vie des membres du Jûni-chi, une vie déjà bien triste, et qui, à l'heure qu'il est, n'était peut-être plus que mort et désespoir. Bien sûr, elle s'était immédiatement rendue au manoir des Sôma, mais là encore elle ne trouva rien. Il semblait lui aussi vidé de tout et de toute âme. Et voilà comment Tohru Honda oublia pour trois ans tout ce qui concernait les Sôma. Elle éprouvait une sorte de nostalgie, une tristesse profonde, sans savoir pourquoi...Personne ne semblait se soucier de la disparition soudaine de la famille Sôma, mais néanmoins personne ne l'avait oubliée. Phénomène très curieux...Saki Hanajima elle-même fut touchée par cette ignorance de masse, cependant elle fut la seconde à retrouver la mémoire. Juste après Tohru, bien qu'elle ne le lui eût pas encore dit. Car elle aussi était mêlée à cette affaire...De plus près qu'il n'y paraît...

« Tohru-kun ! S'écria Arisa. Viens vite, on sort ce soir! Saki est déjà dehors !  
-Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Répondit Tohru, qui descendit les marches à toute allure. Je... »  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se heurta à un homme qui montait les marches, un homme qui lui était familier...  
« Tohru Honda ! S'exclama l'homme, l'air inquiet. La fatigue et l'anxiété avaient creusé ses traits, mais Tohru n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.  
**TOHRU** :Maître Kazuma !Je ne pensais plus vous revoir !Que s'est-il passé !je...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas ?Vous êtes venu me dire ?M'expliquer ?  
**KAZUMA** : Tohru...Je suis venu te demander ton aide. Je me demandais si ta mémoire était intacte...Je dois savoir, ce jour-là...Que...  
**TOHRU** :Maître, sanglota Tohru. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'ils sont...Sont-ils ?...  
**KAZUMA** : En vie. Ils sont en vie. Quelque part. Et peut-être plus pour longtemps si on intervient pas. Mais...Oh !C'est terrible.  
**TOHRU** :Que... ?  
**ARISA** : Tohru !Tu fais quoi, là ?On t'attends...  
Arisa monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivie de près par Saki. Arrivées sur le pallier, elles s'arrêtèrent. Arisa était stupéfaite, mais Saki...Saki ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprise.  
**SAKI :** Kazuma-sensei...  
**KAZUMA**: Fu... Saki-sama!  
**ARISA**: Sama?Dis, Saki, pourquoi ce type te traite comme une reine?  
**SAKI :** Je...Oh, Tohru...Tu...Kazuma va vous expliquer...  
**TOHRU** : Nous expliquer ?Saki, qu'est-ce qui se passe...Ca a un rapport avec Yun...avec les Soma ?  
**SAKI :** Akito...  
**KAZUMA** : Et si vous commenciez par le début, Saki-sama?  
**ARISA** : J'avoue que je suis perdue, là...Saki ?  
**SAKI soupir :**Voilà...Je suis...

Fin du chapitre un. A suivre dans le chapitre deux. Là, on passera aux choses sérieuses. Il est écrit, ainsi que les 5 suivants, alors ca ira vite. Mais autant vous prévenir, vers le chapitre 4 ca devient dur à suivre, j'ai fait trop d'intrigues en mm temps... 


	2. elle n'est pas celle que je croyais

CHAPITRE 2 

**SAKI(_soupir)_ :** Voilà...Je suis impliquée dans tout ça...Car je suis moi aussi une Soma...  
**TOHRU**: Eh ?Comment cela, "une Soma"?  
**KAZUMA** : Hanajima Saki, de son vrai nom Soma Fubuki, n'est autre que la sœur d'Akito.  
**ARISA** : La QUOI ?!Saki...  
**SAKI :** Je suis en effet Soma Fubuki, sœur d'Akito...Mais ne m'en veuillez pas... je ne POUVAIS pas vous le dire, même si...c'était mon souhait le plus cher.mon frère n'y est pour rien non plus. La seule personne à qui il faut vous en prendre, c'est...  
Saki tomba évanouie avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot de plus. Tohru se précipita vers elle tandis qu'Arisa tentait de la relever. Mais Saki, ou plutôt Fubuki, ne se releva pas. Kazuma aida les filles à la porter en haut et à l'allonger.  
**TOHRU** : C'est terrible !Il faut appeler un médecin immédiatement ! Arisa !  
**ARISA** : Calme-toi, j'y vais tout de suite. Prends soin d'elle, je ramène un médecin. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Arisa sortit en courrant de la pièce. Elle réfléchissait. Saki était-elle sincère? "Elle n'était pas celle que je croyais...celle que je connaissais...". Leur avoir menti...quelle en était la Tohru sanglotait. Pendant des jours, des mois, des années, aucune nouvelle. Et puis soudain, tout lui tombait dessus. Elle qui riait de tout avant pleurait de tout maintenant. Elle se ressaisit pour faire face à Kazuma. Elle attendait des explications.  
**KAZUMA** : Je ne peux pas te donner d'explications pour l'instant. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser : serais-tu prête à aider la famille Soma, même...  
**TOHRU** : Evidemment ! Je ne demande que ça !  
**KAZUMA** : Laisse-moi finir : même si ni Yuki ni Kyo...Même si tu ne peux avoir l'amour ni de l'un, ni de l'autre ?  
**TOHRU** : ?Mais je...  
**KAZUMA** : Je crois que...Enfin, moi aussi je pensais qu'ils t'aimaient...Mais avant de dire « oui » tu dois savoir que tu ne recevras rien en retour.  
**TOHRU** : J'accepte quand même.

Au fond d'elle, Tohru avait toujours cru en l'amour de Yuki. Et de Kyo. On lui retirait à présent ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Mais même si cela impliquait de ne pas avoir leur amour, elle devait leur venir en aide...Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'ils l'aimaient tout de même un peu. Peut-être que Kazuma se trompait...

_Au même moment, à l'hôpital_

**ARISA** : Mais vous DEVEZ m'aider ! Mon amie est évanouie, je vous dit ! Bon sang, mais...  
INFIRMIERE : Mademoiselle, je vous le répète, vous DEVEZ amener votre amie ici !  
**ARISA** : Baka ! Comment voulez-vous que...C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! Amenez une ambulance ! Vite !  
INFIRMIERE : Vous auriez dû nous appeler...  
**ARISA** : Le téléphone est en panne !Mais je vous dit que...  
Alerté par le bruit et les cris d'Arisa, un médecin sortit de son cabinet pour voir ce qui se passait...  
MEDECIN :Qu'est-ce que ce vacarme ?Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
**ARISA** : Il se passe que cette personne me refuse l'aide que je lui demande !  
MEDECIN : Yoko ?Evoyez tout de suite une ambulance!  
Le médecin se rapprocha de l'interphone  
INFIRMIERE (YOKO) : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...  
MEDECIN : Mais enfin, que ?...  
Le pauvre n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il tomba lui aussi évanoui, au pieds de Yoko. Celle-ci riait nerveusement. Elle se reprit pour s'adresser à Arisa :  
YOKO : Faites-moi confiance, Fubuki va se réveiller. Dites-lui que le Maître lui en voudras si elle fait cela. Qu'elle se contente d'amener Honda Tohru là où il faut...  
Dans un tourbillon de fumée, Yoko disparut. Arisa, abasourdie et ne sachant que faire, se précipita dehors et courut sans s'arrêter en direction de chez Tohru.

Elle arriva en trombe dans la petite pièce, juste au moment où Tohru acceptait la proposition de Kazuma.

**ARISA** : Saki...Réveillez Saki !C'est important !  
**TOHRU** : Mais Arisa...

A cet instant précis, le corps de Saki/Fubuki flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus du futon. Mais ni Tohru, ni Kazuma ne s'en étaient aperçus. Arisa, elle, le vit tout de suite. Elle cria, et ce fut sans doute cela qui réveilla Saki.

**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Arisa...Tohru...Kazuma...Pardonnez-moi...  
**ARISA** : Saki, remet les excuses à plus tard. Tu...si je te dis « le maître t'en voudras si tu fais cela. Contente-toi d'amener Honda Tohru là où il faut... »  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Oh non...Je le savais...  
**KAZUMA** : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
**TOHRU** : Euh...Saki...non, je veux dire...Fubuki- sama, est-ce que...  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Plus tard les questions. On doit se dépêcher. Kazuma, savez-vous ce qu'il faut faire ?  
**KAZUMA** : Oui. Mais...Fubuki-sama...Maintenant ?N'est-il pas un peu tôt ?Bien que j'ignore la plupart des faits...  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Fin du chapitre deux. A suivre dans le...euh...trois qui sera plus long, je pense. Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ja ne !

Je vais poster deux chapitres en mm temps en fait, alors le 3 est disponible maintenant si j'ai pas fait de fausse manoeuvre (je suis encore un peu perdue...)


	3. Un bâtiment triste et blanc

Voilà!!On entre dans le vif du sujet avec un perso qui m'appartient, enfin!!

**Pouasson:** Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais ca fait figure...d'introduction en qq sorte. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

CHAPITRE 3

Même si tout autour, l'agitation régnait, ce lieu semblait une île de silence et de tranquillité. Un immeuble, immense. Blanc. Et malgré l'éclatante brillance, et l'apparent calme de cet endroit, Arisa ressentait une ambiance malsaine. Ils marchaient vite, à travers des couloirs à la lumière feutrée et tamisée qui se ressemblaient tous. De temps à autre, Tohru jetait un coup d'œil furtif derrière une vitre, derrière une porte. Et tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le noir. Comme si ces pièces étaient vides. Depuis tout à l'heure, ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive.

**TOHRU** : Eh...Saki-chan, quel est cet endroit ?  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Chut ! Tais-toi. On approche.  
**ARISA** : Mais Saki, on...

Arisa eût le souffle coupé. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une pièce...Enfin, un jardin. Des oiseaux voletaient en tout sens, batifolant près d'une fontaine. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Pourtant, ni Tohru ni Arisa ne s'en aperçurent.

**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Grand frère...  
Elle s'approcha d'une personne, assise au centre du « jardin ».  
**SAKI/FUBUKI :** Grand frère, je suis rentrée...  
**AKITO** : Ah...Nee-sama !Je ne veux pas...Je ne voulais pas...  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Tu n'y es pour rien, onii-sama. Tout est de Leur faute.  
Saki étreignit brièvement son frère, et rien que dans ce geste, on ressentait son immense détresse et son désarroi.  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Il...n'est plus lui même depuis...  
Elle pleurait. Les larmes roulèrent doucement, laissant une trace sur ses joues pâles...  
**TOHRU** : Eh...Saki-chan.  
**SAKI/FUBUKI**: Tu voulais...voir Yuki?

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit, Tohru à sa suite. Elles traversèrent encore d'innombrables couloirs avant de parvenir enfin à un ascenseur. Elles s'arrêtèrent au niveau –7. Pas de couloir, cette fois-ci. Seulement une pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle se trouvait un lit, entouré de fils, d'écrans et de tubes. Fubuki s'avança, faisant signe à Tohru de la suivre. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, au milieu de cet amoncellement de tubes, Yuki... Toujours aussi beau, mais infiniment plus pâle que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Il avait maintenant vingt ans. Comme elle. Mais lui n'en était pas conscient.

**TOHRU** au bord des larmes : Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Pose ta main ici.

Elle lui désignait une sorte d'écran. Tohru obéit et...

FLASH BACK

La forêt. Un endroit tranquille. Yuki et Kyo se battaient, comme à leur habitude...

**YUKI** : Baka Neko ! Derrière...  
**KYO** : Eh ?  
Mais avant que Kyo n'eût réagit, Yuki s'était jeté sur son agresseur. Un instant après, il baignait dans une flaque de son propre sang.  
**KYO** : Yu...Baka nezumi !Tu...  
**YUKI** : Tu ne devrais jamais relâcher ta garde, Kyo...C'était Lui...et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire...Pas maintenant que...  
Les pupilles dilatées, le visage blême, les lèvres entrouvertes, esquissant un faible sourire, éructant du sang aussi rouge que ses yeux étaient gris. C'était là la dernière image que Kyo avait vue de Yuki ?  
**YUKI** : On va dire que tu m'as battu, ça arrangera tout le monde...  
**KYO** : Pourquoi ?Ce n'était même pas toi...  
**YUKI** : Je ne te détestais pas autant que tu le pensais...mais...je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir maintenant... Alors que tu ne sais encore rien...Kyo neko, n'oublie jamais que... »

Tohru n'entendis pas les derniers mots. Pourquoi Yuki avait-il fait une chose pareille ?Apparemment, il en savait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître...Mais qui avait attaqué Kyo ?Kyo...et lui, où était-il ?

**TOHRU** : Pourquoi ?...  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. Moi aussi j'ai subi l'effet de son acte irréfléchi. Mais il n'y aurait eu que ça...C'est aussi ma faute, en partie...  
**TOHRU** : Alors qui me répondra ?  
**SAKI/FUBUKI **: Ce sont Eux les seuls capables de te répondre...Elle...et...Lui... Ouji-sama, Hime-sama...  
**TOHRU**: Une princesse ? Un prince ?Que...

_Au même moment, Arisa et Kazuma sont restés seuls avec Akito_  
**ARISA** :C'est vraiment le même homme ?le chef de la famille Soma ?  
**KAZUMA** : Akito n'est plus le chef des Soma. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Lui et sa sœur ont été des jouets entre les mains de...d'autres personnes...  
**ARISA** : D'autres... ?Mais, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas renvoyée ?  
-Parce que tu es déjà trop liée avec toute cette histoire pour repartir, dit une voix qui était si familière à Arisa...  
**KAZUMA** : Kureno...  
**KURENO** : Ah, Kazuma, vous êtes de retour avec d'anciens amis...  
Il regardait fixement Arisa en disant cela. Elle se sentit rougir, honteuse d'avoir oublié si longtemps cet homme qui se tenait là devant elle avec un sourire si triste ...  
  
_Ailleurs dans le bâtiment_  
Kyo réfléchissait, confiné dans cette petite pièce circulaire. Il frappa rageusement le mur du poing. Il n'avait pas aperçu l'ombre qui se tenait à la porte. _« K'so Nezumi ! Il...c'est moi qui devrait être allongé là-bas à sa place. Il veut que j'aie une dette envers lui ou quoi ? Et puis... Depuis qu'il n'est plus là... Je...Non, mais à quoi je pense moi ?Je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, on dirait que je suis le seul à tout ignorer ! Yuki lui- même en savait plus, et pourquoi a-t-il dit... ? »_

**KYO** : Baka nezumi...  
-Il te manque tant que cela? Souffla une voix chaude et mélodieuse à son oreille.  
**KYO** : Ah...Natsuko-san. Vous m'avez fait peur.  
**NATSUKO** : Ah, malheureusement, Kyo-san, je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer en ce qui concerne Soma Yuki. Je dois par contre vous informer du retour de Soma Fubuki...Avec trois personnes. Soma Kazuma est de retour...Ainsi que Uotani Arisa et Honda Tohru.

Natsuko... Kyo ignorait tout de cette étrange personne. Son nom de famille, son âge, et même son sexe. Un physique totalement androgyne, un corps fin et élance, des cheveux longs et argentés, de grands yeux bleus-vert, bleu vert comme l'eau par temps de tempête. Kyo n'aimait pas trop Natsuko. Déjà, cette ambiguïté le mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, cette voix grave et sensuelle, si masculine, sur ce visage féminin...Un personnage dont les yeux ne montrent pas d'émotion.  
**NATSUKO** : Kyo-san ?  
**KYO**: Honda Tohru?...

Kyo sortit, laissant Natsuko seul(e?) dans la pièce. Aussitôt le chat parti, un léger sourire, ou plutôt une esquisse de rictus triomphal, passa sur les lèvres de Natsuko.

Fin du troisième chapitre. Alors, que pensez-vous de natsuko? Bah, vous déciderez après, parce qu'il/elle réserve bien des surprises...Note: certains parlent de lui au masculin et d'autres au féminin, c'est normal...


	4. Réflexions du chatRelations du chien

**Melusine2:** Du yaoi dans l'air?Moi?Jamais, seulement le double de la moitié du temps. Et là, avec un peu tous les persos... Et pour Natsuko, comment le/la décrire? Incompréhensible, froid(e), calculatuer(trice)...

CHAPITRE 4

Kyo n'avait jamais osé. Il savait que par l'intermédiaire de cette plaque, il aurait peut-être pu entrer en contact avec Yuki. Mais cela pouvait aussi revenir à revoir les derniers instants de sa mémoire. A savoir, la scène en question... Pourtant, il lui était insupportable que d'autres aient pu la voir, cette scène qui lui faisait si mal. Le centre de toutes ses questions. De plus, il n'avait jamais fait confiance à ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas qu'une plaque de métal froid et dur puisse lui permettre de contacter une personne dans le coma. S'en était trop. Mais avec le retour de Tohru, les chose allaient peut-être changer. Il devait parler à Yuki, advienne que pourra... Il posa sa la paume de sa main, tressaillit au contact glacé du métal et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit comme empoigné, et en un éclair, se retrouva dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien. Ce qu'il redoutait de voir allait se produire là, sous ses yeux. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Lui, qui se retournait pour voir Yuki, gisant sur le sol. Ses dernières paroles qui lui revenaient en tête...

« Kyo neko, n'oublie jamais que...notre futur...dépend...de nos choix. Alors, le mo...ment venu, fait le bon...choix. Pas pour m...moi ni même pour...toi mais pour nous...et, Kyo, je t..... »

« Alors tu te souviens de mes dernières paroles ?C'est touchant...

**KYO** : Eh ?Qui...k'so nezumi ?

**YUKI** : Kyo, je n'ai pas...Yuki fut pris d'une quinte de toux violente. Il cracha un sang rouge, souillant la couleur pastelle de la vision de Kyo. Pas le temps...

Yuki s'approcha de Kyo. Ses fins cheveux argentés frôlèrent le visage de son cousin, comme portés par une brise invisible. Il s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle court. Kyo voulut le relever, mais lorsqu'il essaya de toucher Yuki, une décharge parcourut son corps et le fit lui aussi tomber. Surmontant la douleur dans un ultime effort, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son cousin. Ce dernier, surpris, tenta de le repousser.

**YUKI** : Kyo, tu ne dois pas me toucher...tu vas...

Mais il fut interrompu. Kyo s'était approché tout près de lui...Si près de lui que ses lèvres avaient effleuré les siennes... Aussitôt, le courant électrique cessa. Kyo retomba, inerte, à côté de son cousin, tous deux enfermés dans la chambre circulaire, entourés de tous ces fils et tubes...Le cœur de Kyo ne battait plus. Derrière la baie vitrée, en hauteur, quelqu'un avait vu toute la scène. Ce quelqu'un souriait en pressant un bouton rouge à côté de lui...

Fubuki Sôma avait conduit Tohru dans un bureau aux murs blancs, dépourvu de tout ornement. Tohru n'avait jamais vu de pièce plus simple. Alors que Fubuki ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Aussitôt, Fubuki se leva, les yeux inquiets. Tohru l'entendit murmurer quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle eût pu demander quoi que ce soit, Fubuki avait quitté la pièce, ses longs cheveux virevoltant derrière elle. Elle courrait le long des couloirs, bousculant tout le monde. Enfin, elle arriva près de cette porte. L'effervescence qui régnait là où reposait Yuki l'empêcha de voir ce qui se passait, mais un peu après elle vit passer le corps de Kyo, sur un brancard, porté par deux hommes vêtus de blanc. C'était trop tôt. Ils n'aurait pas dû parler à Yuki. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. C'était encore un coup de Natsuko, à n'en pas douter. Fubuki n'éprouvait que de l'aversion pour Natsuko et ses manières précieuse, qui cachaient sous une apparente politesse une ruse et une fourberie sans nom. Il avait mis en contact les deux jeunes gens, et avait suivi la scène. C'était impardonnable...

Shigure soupira. Tout ce bruit l'avait tiré du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé quelques instants auparavant. Décidément, depuis qu'ils habitaient tous ici, de gré ou de force, il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix un instant...

« Shigure-san, murmura une voix, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**SHIGURE** : Ah, Tsuko-chan...

**NATSUKO**: Je t'en supplie, cesse de m'appeler ainsi...

**SHIGURE** : Natsuko, tu es toujours aussi impassible. Je me demande pourquoi je reste avec toi...

**NATSUKO** : Ce serait plutôt à moi de me poser une telle question...

**SHIGURE** : Le fait est, Tsuko-chan, et ne m'interromps pas, que je suis le seul à savoir qui tu es...à connaître ton secret...

**NATSUKO** : Uh...

**SHIGURE** : Toujours aussi taciturne, à ce que je vois. C'est encore toi qui est à l'origine de ce remue-ménage, je suppose.

**NATSUKO** :Cette fois-ci, j'ai une bonne raison...Le chat et la souris se sont revus...

Le visage de Shigure s'assombrit soudainement.

**SHIGURE** : Natsuko, manipule qui tu veux, mais pas Yuki, ni Kyo. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

**NATSUKO** : Ainsi, je...te déplaît ?

Natsuko s'était assis, ses cheveux argentés balayant la main de Shigure. Lui déplaire ? C'était impossible. Shigure le/la regarda, puis soupira à nouveau.

**SHIGURE** : Tu as les mêmes cheveux qu'Ayame...

**NATSUKO** : Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui...

**SHIGURE** : Je sais. Et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas te résister, Tsuko-chan.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Natsuko et Shigure. L'un et l'autre avaient pour principe de ne pas montrer leurs véritables sentiments. Ainsi ils doutaient l'un de l'autre, et leur relation n'était qu'une suite de mensonges et de faux semblants. Malgré tout, l'un et l'autre en étaient satisfaits. Natsuko avait dévoilé son identité à Shigure, et Shigure avait dévoilé son secret à Natsuko. Echange de bon procédés. Ils se voyaient à l'occasion, profitant pleinement de leur relation, et tout le monde ignorait leur liaison... Tout le monde ?

Arisa fondit en larmes. Kureno souriait toujours, à sa manière. Un sourire aussi triste que s'il avait lui aussi pleuré. Kazuma s'éclipsa. Arisa n'était plus en état de parler, ni même de réfléchir.

**KURENO**: Uotani... Arisa!

**ARISA**: Soma...Kureno?C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?En fait, nous... nous avions toutes un lien avec les Sôma...

Arisa rougit de ses paroles. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Mais Kureno continuait de sourire, avec cachée derrière sa douleur et son amertume. Combien son sourire était doux... Et elle l'avait oublié. Peut-être volontairement...Puis une alarme se fit entendre. Kureno perdit alors son sourire, puis après s'être excusé auprès d'Arisa, il la laissa seule avec ses larmes.

« Ai shiteru, Kyon-chan... »Noir. Tout était noir. L'instant d'avant, il avait Yuki, et maintenant il l'avait perdu à nouveau pour sombrer à son tour dans un abîme sans fin. Et dans ses rêves il entendait les mêmes paroles, inlassablement. Où était cette personne qui lui était si chère ?

Et voilà enfin la fin de ce chapitre 4, après maintes réécritures, j'en vois le bout...RDV ds le chapitre 5


	5. Personne ne peut plus me sourire?

Voila, euh...bon, je sais que je mets à jour 'achement souvent, mais c'est parce que 1.Les chapitres sont courts 2. Tout est écrit jusqu'au septième chapitre environ, alors...  
Dans ce chapitre, on découvre certains des...changements.  
Bonne lecture, et review, plz

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

Rin quitta silencieusement la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Hatsuharu, encore endormi paisiblement. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, lorsqu'il dormait, songea-t-elle. Elle s'habilla, puis marcha sans bruit le long du couloir sombre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule en passant. Cinq heures trente-neuf. Parfait. Personne n'était réveillé. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé hier, cette alarme, et pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas tenue au courant. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte, blanche et impersonnelle, comme toutes les autres. Elle soupira, puis frappa. Elle entendit quelqu'un jurer à l'intérieur, puis on se leva pour lui ouvrir.

**RIN :** Ah...Natsuko !C'était quoi ce bordel hier soir?

**NATSUKO** : Rin. Je m'attendais à votre visite, bien sûr, mais vous êtes bien matinale...

**RIN : **Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Alors dites-moi un peu Natsuko-san, qu'avez vous fabriqué dans mon dos ?Je croyais qu'aucune opération ne devait avoir lieu sans que l'on m'en avertisse, et en échange, je dis tout ce que je sais et je donne le change devant les autres, et...

**SHIGURE** : Ah, Rin-chan... On connaît tous les conditions, inutile de les évoquer à voix haute... Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'étais pas au courrant, moi non plus...

**RIN :** Non, ça ne me rassure pas du tout ! Shigure-san, vous savez ce que Natsuko-san manigance ?Que s'est-il passé pour qu'une alerte soit donnée ainsi !

**NATSUKO** : Le chat a rencontré la souris... Il se languissait tellement de lui, Rin, il m'a fait pitié, alors...

**RIN :** Déjà ?Mais ce n'était pas prévu comme ça !C'est dangereux ! Kyo-kun aurait pu...

**SHIGURE** : Y rester. C'est peut-être le cas, Rin. Il est inconscient.

**RIN :** Si il y a une inconsciente ici, c'est bien vous, Natsuko !Enfin, c'est beaucoup trop tôt...Je sais bien ce que Kyo...

Rin rougit subitement. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait.

**NATSUKO** : Shigure, entends-tu ?Rin, Kyo-san vous aurait-il dit quelque chose ?

**RIN :** Les expériences menées sur moi peuvent s'avérer utiles, Natsuko-san. Et vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, étant donné que c'est vous qui les avez pratiquées...

**SHIGURE** : Tsuko-chan... je crois que tu devrais dire à Rin-chan ce qui s'est passé...

**NATSUKO** : Avant, Rin-san, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me rapporter votre entrevue avec Kyo-san. Elle a eu lieu il y a deux jours, si je ne...

**RIN :** Vous ne vous trompez pas. Il dit... Il dit ne plus vouloir avoir de dette envers Yuki. Mais en vérité, il... Il éprouve pour son cousin...

**SHIGURE** : Je le savais ! Je l'aurai juré !

**RIN :** uh, Shigure, vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

**SHIGURE** : Pardon, pardon...

**NATSUKO** : Je crois que le plus simple serait de vous montrer la vidéo...

**RIN :** Parce que vous les avez espionnés, en plus ?

Rin et Natsuko se levèrent, laissant Shigure seul dans la chambre. Rin était toujours furieuse, mais avait réussi à se calmer un peu. En fin de compte, cette alliance ne s'avérait pas si mal... Le seul bémol était de devoir tout cacher à Hatsuharu...

Ainsi donc, Haru se réveilla dans une chambre vide. Il soupira. C'était habituel... Il ne savait pas où était partie Rin, ni ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait bien essayé de lui demander, mais s'était heurté à un véritable mur.

« Ah... Je te dérange, Haru-kun ?

**HARU: **Hum?Ah, Kisa-chan, entre...

**KISA :** Rin n'est pas là ?

Kisa pénétra dans la pièce aux volets clots. Elle remonta le store et laissa la faible lumière de l'aurore pénétrer dans la pièce. Haru la regardait avec une affection fraternelle. Comme elle avait changé, en trois ans. Oui, en trois ans, elle avait oublié comment sourire. Lui seul savait pourquoi. Elle était devenue une jeune fille froide et méfiante. Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit une réponse à sa question.

**HARU: **Je sais pas où elle est. Je me suis réveillé il y a bien dix minutes, et elle était déjà partie

**KISA : **Hum. Elle est bien matinale.

**HARU:** Et toi, Kisa-chan, que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure ?

**KISA :** je viens te voir. Mais pose-là, cette question qui te brûle les lèvres...

**HARU:** ... Où tu étais ?

**KISA :** Voilà. Comme d'habitude, je n'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, dans ma chambre. Sans le moindre souvenir de comment j'étais arrivée là. Combien, cette fois ?

**HARU:** Trois. Tu as raté une alarme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on va sans doute bientôt le savoir.

**KISA :** Ah. Bon. Trois... J'ai passé trois jours, dans la nature. Je suis revenue aujourd'hui avec des taches de boue sur mes vêtements. Hiro est introuvable.

**HARU:** Uh, il est avec Tohru, je crois...Ah, oui, Tohru est revenue.

Kisa ne montra rien du choc que cela provoqua chez elle.

**KISA :** Je vois.

**HARU:** Tu veux la voir ?

**KISA :** Tu l'as vue, toi ?

**HARU:** Non. Pas encore.

**KISA :** Je crois que je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ainsi.

**HARU:** Tu es pourtant très jolie, Kisa.

**KISA :** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Haru.

**HARU:** Tu ne sais plus comment sourire.

**KISA :** J'en ai si peu souvent l'occasion que je pense avoir oublié...

**HARU:** Tu avais un joli sourire...

**KISA : **Merci.

**HARU: **Je pense que tu devrais y aller.

Kisa sortit sans un mot. Elle, comme Haru avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle irait peut-être. Mais Tohru serait probablement triste de la voir ainsi...

**TOHRU : **Ah, Hiro-chan, je suis très heureuse de te revoir.

**HIRO :** Tohru, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais vue avec un visage si triste.

Tohru s'effondra en sanglots sur le bureau de Fubuki. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Et cela ne la soulagea même pas.

**HIRO :** Ah, euh...Ne...Ne pleure pas, je t' en prie!Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

**TOHRU :** Ah...Je suis...désolée...Hiro-chan, ce...C'est un tel choc pour moi après trois ans...

Hiro pensa qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

**HIRO :** Euh...Kisa ? As-tu revu Kisa?

**TOHRU :** Elle est ici aussi ?

**HIRO :** Pour l'instant, peut-être pas, mais...

Au moment où Hiro prononçait ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit doucement dur une Kisa au visage aussi sombre que d'ordinaire. Non, se dit amèrement Hiro, même Tohru ne lui rendrait pas sa joie de vivre, puisqu'elle même semblait avoir perdu la sienne...

**KISA : **Haru m'a dit que tu étais là, Tohru-nee-san.

**TOHRU** éclate à nouveau en sanglots : Kisa-chan !

**KISA : **Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir...

**TOHRU : **Ah !Tu es donc ici, toi aussi...

**KISA : **Apparemment.

**TOHRU :** Kisa-chan, tu m'as manqué...Tu es devenue très jolie...

**KISA : **Hum. Merci. Tu l'es toujours autant, nee-san.

**TOHRU :** Tu as l'air... triste...

**KISA : **Pourquoi serai-je heureuse?

Le silence se fit. Tohru pleurait. Kisa s'en voulait pour cela, mais elle ne connaissait plus d'autre manière d'agir que cette apparente froideur. Elle prit cependant sa « grande sœur » dans ses bras, sous le regard empli de larmes de Hiro...

Un lapin dans une cage de verre. Autour de lui s'étaient attroupés une vingtaine d'hommes en blouse blanche. L'un deux pressa un bouton et tapa quelque chose sur un ordinateur, puis un électrochoc parcourut les paroi de la prison transparente. Le lapin devint homme. Un jeune garçon blond et élancé. Le globe de verre de retira après avoir émit un bruit de pression. Momiji enfila la blouse placée à côté de lui.

**MOMIJI : **Kaoru-san, je peux y aller maintenant ?

**KAORU : **Affirmatif, Momiji-kun.

**MOMIJI : **Très bien. Je m'en vais alors. A demain, je suppose.

**KAORU :** Qu'avez vous donc à faire ?

**MOMIJI :** Voir une vieille amie...

Momiji sortit du laboratoire. Chaque jour, il subissait sans broncher ces expériences. Sans en demander le sens, ni la raison. Chaque jour de sa vie était semblable au précédent et serait semblable au suivant. Il voulait revoir Tohru. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau central et demanda où il pourrait trouver Mademoiselle Honda. Il tenait tant à la revoir... Qui sait, peut-être même était-elle la cause de l'alarme su soir précédent ?

Fin du chapitre 5 : ce chapitre un peu plus long introduit beaucoup de personnage. Je crois qu'il reste seulement 3 membres du Junishi à faire apparaître... Mais n'ayez crainte, c'est pour bientôt...Que pensez-vous des nouveaux Rin, Haru, Kisa, Hiro et Momiji ?


	6. Les choses changent

**J'ai oublié ce que je disais aux chapitres précédents et j'ai la flemme d'aller voir alors les persos de furuba sont à Takaya, Natsuko est à moi, les locaux sont à moi, le scénar (dans lequel j'ai mis plein d'incohérences et c'est pour ca que je dois réécrire à partir du chapitre 8) à moi aussi...**

Melusine, j'adore trop tes fics moi aussi j'espère que la suite te décevra pas

Roxanne Black: merci pour ta review, ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit un chtit peu quand même, voil

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

Rin et Natsuko se trouvaient dans une salle sombre et peu accueillante. Rin était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

**RIN : **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Kyo ?!

**NATSUKO :** Moi ? Rien. La machine l'a électrocuté, pensant qu'il en voulait à la vie de Yuki...

**RIN : **Et c'est vous qui avez configuré cette machine, au même titre que toutes les saloperies qui sont ici. Natsuko, je vous hais. vous êtes un être abject.

**NATSUKO :** Mais, Rin, vous avez au mille fois l'occasion de me tuer...

**RIN : **Vous pouvez m'être utile...

Natsuko approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Rin.

**NATSUKO : **Utile, hein ?

Rin était troublée. Elle avait toujours considéré Natsuko comme une fille, en raison de son physique et de son prénom. Et de sa liaison avec Shigure. Mais cette voix pouvait avoir une sonorité si masculine...

**RIN : **Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi...

**NATSUKO : **Jouer ?Je ne joue pas...

Natsuko eut un rire méprisant.

**RIN : **Natsuko, vous êtes... une femme ?Ou bien...

**NATSUKO : **Cela importe-t-il réellement ?

**RIN :** Mais...Oui !

**NATSUKO :** Et pourquoi ?L'amour est universel. Alors que je sois un homme ou une femme...Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?Si Hatsuharu-san était une fille, tu l'aimerai quand même ?Et si tu étais un garçon, il t'aimerai quand même ?

**RIN :**La question n'est pas là !

**NATSUKO :** Au contraire. Tu es choquée que Kyo aime Yuki en vérité. C'est un peu dur à accepter. Mais en fait, ça te gène vraiment ?Je ne pense pas... Alors que je sois un homme ou une femme, cela change-t-il quelque chose pour toi ?Ou est-ce juste de la curiosité mal placée ?

**RIN : **Non !Ne changez pas de sujet ainsi !Répondez-moi, Natsuko !

**NATSUKO : **Suis-je un homme ou une femme ?Qui sait...Dieu lui même l'ignore peut-être...

**RIN :** Shigure le sait, lui...

**NATSUKO : **Il ma paraît difficile qu'il l'ignore en effet... J'ai quand même _couché_ avec lui, Rin. C'est ce qu' « avoir une liaison » signifie. Vous savez, cela devient difficile de cacher son sexe à quelqu'un après...

Sur ce, Natsuko sortit de la pièce, laissant Rin fulminante et médusée. Et perplexe également....

Jusque là, Fubuki avait résisté, elle avait réussi à garder possession de son corps. Avec l'abandon de son frère, elle avait souffert d'une pression encore intensifiée, mais pourtant elle avait tenu bon... C'en était un peu trop pour elle. Yuki...et Kyo maintenant. Qui donc suivrait ces deux cousins ? Serai-ce Hiro ?Serai-ce Haru, ou bien Kisa ? Ou encore...elle-même, mais d'une manière différente cependant... Non, elle allait aller voir son frère. Il tentait encore de résister vainement, et gardait contrôle sur son corps. Son esprit était presque anéantit, et quand cela arriverait vraiment...Le corps serait lui aussi hors de contrôle. Elle pénétra dans le jardin artificiel, cette fausse odeur de fleurs lui serrant le cœur.

**FUBUKI **: Onii-sama, tu me reconnais ?

**AKITO **: Ah... Hime-samaaaaaa...Où es je ne veux pas... Qui ?

**FUBUKI **: Tu... ne sais pas qui je suis ?Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Fubuki laissa couler ses larmes, lentement, le long de ses pommettes. Une larme toucha l'herbe trop verte du soi-disant jardin. Akito oscilla légèrement la tête dans sa direction.

**AKITO **: Hime...sama... Ah !Fubuki !

Akito avait parlé dans un éclair de lucidité. Il avança la main pour toucher le visage blanc de sa sœur, essuyant au passage les larmes qui avaient laissé de longues traînées humides sur ses joues.

**AKITO **: Fubuki... Je... Je t'aime encore

**FUBUKI **: Si tu savais combien je t'aime moi aussi...

**AKITO **: Eh...Fu...bu...ki ?

**FUBUKI**: Même si je dois résister pour nous deux, je le ferai, tu m'entends? Je le ferai.

**AKITO **: Je suis... désolé... Gomen nasai...Je voulais...te...protéger...

**FUBUKI **: Alors c'est moi qui te protégerai. Je Le chasserai de ton corps et nous serons à nouveau ensemble.

**AKITO **: ... HA...Je...partir...

**FUBUKI **: Je dois te laisser. Sois fort.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque son frère la retint par un bras. Elle se pencha vers lui avec un douloureux sourire. Il l'attira à lui et la pressa contre sa poitrine. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, jusqu'à ce que Fubuki se dégage en pleurant de cette étreinte qui l'avait ébranlée plus que jamais. Déjà elle sentait son courage se fissurer...

Kyo n'était nulle part et il était partout. Le néant. Le néant et Yuki avec lui. Yuki sur le point de mourir. Pourquoi ?Kyo le savait. Pour le protéger lui. Et il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

**YUKI **: Kyo Neko, écoute-moi...sans m'interrompre...Je vais _mourir,_ de toute façon. Chaque être vivant meurt un jour. Et j'aurai la mort que j'avais souhaité. Je suis heureux que ma mort serve à quelque chose...

**KYO **: Yuki, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?!

**YUKI **: Non, c'est pourquoi je te demande de me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire... Mais si je meurs, sache que j'aurai été heureux que ce soit pour la plus noble des raisons... Par _amour..._ Et pour toi...

Et Yuki disparut. Il s'évapora dans l'abîme. Et là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt, Kyo referma la main sur du vide, des ténèbres sans fond et sans âme. Où était-il ? Et surtout, comment en sortir ?Yuki ne pouvait pas faire cela. Impossible. Il ne le laisserai pas...Plus...Non, cela n'aurait pas lieu. Si quelqu'un devait mourir, ce ne serait pas Yuki, car même si Kyo ne savait pas encore nommer ce qu'il ressentait, il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait pas que Yuki meure. De cela au moins il ne doutait pas. Et c'est ce but qui le rapprocha peu à peu de la réalité.

Ritsu sortit la tête du jet d'eau et se redressa, plaquant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Il jeta un œil à la pendule à côté de lui. Déjà neuf heures. Il devait rentrer... Cela faisait une semaine. Trop court... Mais s'il restait plus longtemps, il deviendrait fou. Tout dans cette station thermale lui rappelait sa mère. Il regarda ses longues mains blanches qui tremblaient, même sous le soleil éclatant qui brillait. Rentrer dans ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer comme sa maison. Rentrer dans ce sinistre endroit plein de gens froids et distants, de gens qu'il croyait connaître... Ce sinistre endroit où tout était impeccable et si...impersonnel. Il récapitula la situation, mentalement. Il énuméra les membres du Juunishi, et examina une à une leurs situations...

Yuki était actuellement dans le coma, pour avoir sauvé la vie de Kyo alors que tout le monde pensait qu'ils se haïssaient.

Kyo ne semblait plus savoir où il en était et ne parlait à personne. Déjà ces deux là n'avaient pas conclu d'alliance avec d'autres.

Ensuite, Haru et Kisa. Ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés, se confiant l'un à l'autre, Kisa pour ne pas inquiéter Hiro en qui, il faut l'admettre, elle n'avait pas toute confiance, et Haru parce que Rin semblait lui avoir tourné le dos et ne plus rien vouloir lui confier, justement.

Puis venaient Kagura, Hiro et Momiji. Les deux « gamins » aux yeux des autres, mais Ritsu savait que Momiji était beaucoup plus mature qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et que Kagura, malgré son tempérament disons...violent...était une jeune fille posée et sensible. Il faisait partie de ce « groupe » là. Ceux qui tentaient de partager leurs maigres savoirs sur ce qui se tramait réellement.

Hatori et Ayame. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils semblaient avoir fuit jusqu'à récemment, mais Hatori était apparemment présent au centre. Ayame, par contre... plus aucune trace de lui. Mais il allait probablement réapparaître si Yuki se réveillait...

Et enfin le trio dont il savait devoir se méfier. Shigure, Rin et Natsuko. Natsuko ne faisait pas partie du Juunishi. Natsuko restait à ses yeux la personne la plus énigmatique... Pour Rin et Shigure, leur complot semblait dater de bien avant « ce » jour, cependant personne ne s'en était inquiété avant...Ces trois-là savaient assurément quelque chose que les autres ignoraient. Il plaignait sincèrement Haru...

Ah. Et Fubuki et Akito, il avait failli les oublier. Les frères et sœurs amants au destin tragique. Ils ignorait la nature de la malédiction, néanmoins elle avait été assez forte pour faire sombrer Akito dans la folie la plus totale, d'après ce qu'il savait.

Sa situation n'était pas la pire. Pas la meilleure non plus. En une semaine, ils avait pu se passer bien des choses...Qui avait été blessé cette fois ?

Tohru continua de pleurer pendant un moment, dans les bras de Kisa. Sa petite Kisa aux grands yeux innocents et au sourire charmeur...Où était-elle passée ?Et Hiro...Elle comprenait maintenant l'angoisse contenue dans ce « as-tu vu Kisa ? ». Elle comprenait que Hiro ne comprenait pas. Qui devrait-elle questionner pour savoir ce qui s'était passé ?

« Je dérange peut-être ?

**TOHRU **: AH ! Momiji-kun !Entre...

Tohru renifla.

**MOMIJI : **Tohru !Je suis is heureux de te revoir !

Momiji lui sauta littéralement au cou. Tohru fut heureuse de voir que lui, au moins, n'avait pas changé. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que Momiji ne s'était pas transformé...

**MOMIJI : **Ah, oui...Je sors du labo !C'est pour cela que...

**TOHRU **: La...labo?

**MOMIJI :** Oui...Je...euh, non, oublie ça.

**TOHRU **: Uh?Momiji, tu n'as pas changé...

Le sourire de Momiji se figea sur son visage. Kisa avait quitté le bureau furtivement et il entendait ses pas résonner. « Pas changé »...

**MOMIJI : **Hum.

**TOHRU **: Je...j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

**MOMIJI : **Non, non. C'est moi.

**TOHRU **: Momiji...Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**MOMIJI : **Non. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes...

Tohru fut surprise. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce ton ironique et amer. La même amertume que celle qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix de Kisa...

**TOHRU **: Momiji-kun...

**MOMIJI : **Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Haru voudra te voir, je pense.

**TOHRU **: Ah...Hatsuharu-san est ici lui aussi?

**MOMIJI : **Si tu cherches bien, tout le monde est ici...Mais personne n'est plus comme avant...Les choses changent, Tohru.

**TOHRU **: Momiji...Je ne te connaissais pas ce visage, avant. C'est vrai que tout le monde à changé. Je...J'étais bête de penser que tout pourrait être resté comme avant.

Tohru recommença à pleurer. Momiji s'avança vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle était secouée de sanglots, et au milieu de ces larmes, elle essayait vainement de dire quelque chose.

**MOMIJI : **Même si on a changé, personne ne t'a oubliée, tu sais. Chacun d'entre nous a pour toi une petite place dans son cœur, même si ce cœur est meurtri et brisé... Ritsu ne va pas tarder à revenir. De l'enterrement de sa mère. Je pense qu'il voudra te voir. Tu avais été vraiment gentille avec lui, Tohru...

Puis Momiji quitta la pièce lui aussi, laissant Tohru seule. Il était parti chercher Haru.

Le prochain chapitre sera là très vite, il est déjà écrit, plus qu'à me relire et c'est dans la poche.


	7. Ca a déjà trop duré

Pardoooon j'ai mis du temps mais je suis vraiment dé-so-lée c'est la faute de mon ordi stupide ce chapitre n'est pas tout à fait terminé mais j'ai été obligée de tout réécrire à partir d'ici heureusment que j'ai de la mémoire voilà!!

CHAPITRE 7

Fubuki courrait le long du couloir, sans regarder devant elle, sans s'arrêter. Soudain, elle percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un...

**FUBUKI **: Ah !Shigure-san! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais...

**SHIGURE** : Ah, pas grave, pas grave !Mais, et vous Fubuki-sama ?Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller...

Fubuki essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

**FUBUKI **: Non, non, ça...ça va. Vous n'êtes pas avec Natsuko-san ?

**SHIGURE** : Vous avez peur qu'il fasse encore une bêtise ?Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, il est avec Rin-chan...

**FUBUKI **: Honda Tohru. Elle est là. Je l'ai emmenée avec moi. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle et Arisa auraient fini par remarquer mes absences trop fréquentes...

**SHIGURE** : Ah oui, bien sûr, la petite Tohru... Charmante, tout à fait charmante comme fille... Elle va bien ?Elle a revu les autres ?Je devrai aller la voir...

**FUBUKI **: Elle est dans mon bureau. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aille bien... Je pense qu'elle a revu Kisa. Elle entrait dans le bureau quand je suis sortie pour...

**SHIGURE** : Voir votre frère. La petite Kisa a bien changé, il est vrai. Elle a embelli. Je vais aller voir Tohru, alors...

Une fois qu'elle pensa Shigure parti, Fubuki laissa éclater à nouveau ses larmes. Mais Shigure s'était retourné et la fixait de loin.

Rin était pétrifiée sur place. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi ?Pourquoi Yuki et Kyo ?Ils n'avaient rien fait.

**RIN : **Natsuko-san... Pourquoi ?C'est de votre faute, vous ne vous sentez pas coupable, pas même un peu ?Vous n'avez donc pas de conscience ?

Natsuko ne répondit pas, arborant toujours son éternel sourire énigmatique. Rin ne supportait plus ce sourire. Elle allait craquer, mais... elle ne devait pas pleurer devant lui. Jamais...

-Natsuko-san... appela une voix de l'encadrement de la porte.

**NATSUKO **: Kaoru-san... Et Soma Momiji ?

**KAORU : **Je l'ai laissé partir il y a environ dix minutes...

**NATSUKO : **En quel honneur?

Le ton sec de Natsuko sembla dérouter un instant le jeune homme.

**KAORU : **Il... Il semble qu'il avait quelque chose à faire... Je...

**NATSUKO :** Kaoru-san... Vous n'avez pas oublié notre petite discussion de l'autre jour...

Le ton de Natsuko convenait parfaitement à son visage. Doux et tranchant. Il évoquait à Rin le fil acéré d'une lame. Un ton mielleux...

**NATSUKO : **Allons, Kaoru-san, ne faîtes pas cette tête-là... Suis-je donc si effrayant ?

**KAORU :** M...Mais je ne...

**NATSUKO :** Chut, plus un mot, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ferai comme si je ne savais rien. N'est-ce pas Kaoru. Je ferai comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit. L'honnêteté n'est pas toujours payante...

**KAORU :** Natsuko-san, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant...

**NATSUKO : **Filez, maintenant, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à agir sans me consulter...

**KAORU : **Oui, comptez sur moi... Mademoiselle, Natsuko-san...

Kaoru les salua d'un signe de tête, puis se retira encore tout tremblant.

**RIN : **Comment quelqu'un comme vous peut-il tenir tous ces gens suspendus au moindre de ses soupirs? Natsuko, votre pouvoir de persuasion est grand. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez des gens, les mener là où vous voulez qu'ils aillent. C'est peut-être la plus grande des forces en ce monde. Moi aussi je m'y suis laissée prendre.

Rin sortit sans se retourner, ne laissant pas à Natsuko le temps de répondre. Si elle était retournée sur ses pas, elle aurait été surprise de voir que le sourire de Natsuko était plus perplexe que destiné à la narguer...

Arisa ne savait pas où aller. Perdue dans ces couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous et qui n'avaient rien d'accueillant. Tout le monde semblait brusque, pressé. Que ce soit Saki, ou Kureno... Ils partaient tous sans même prendre la peine de lui dire où aller. Et Tohru, où était-elle ? Décidément, tous semblaient l'avoir abandonnée...Elle croisait des gens, des visages anonymes. Tous semblaient affolés. Des murmures pressés se chevauchaient dans ces couloirs. De temps à autre, un regard agacé s'attardait sur elle. Puis elle heurta une fille, qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue...Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage...

« Ah, pardon, dit la fille. Elle se releva en hâte, et, au moment de reprendre sa course, s'interrompit. Vous... êtes une amie de Tohru, n'est-ce pas ?

**ARISA :** Tohru ?Vous connaissez Tohru ? Vous êtes une soma ?

**KAGURA **: Oui, Soma Kagura. Ne restez pas là. C'est un conseil. Mais je dois y aller...

Natsuko entra sans frapper. Dans la pièce se trouvait une jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur. Elle était fine, une petite brune au visage sévère. Le bâtiment où elle se trouvait était à l'autre bout de la ville. Cependant, les deux étaient reliés par un souterrain. Peu de gens le savaient...

**NATSUKO **: Chiyo-chan ?

La jeune fille s'effondra sur le bureau, faisant s'écrouler au passage une pile de feuilles.

**SACHIYO **: Non !

**NATSUKO **: Sachiyo, j'espère que tu reviendras à de meilleurs sentiments à mon égard...

**SACHIYO **: A de meilleurs sentiments ? Je devrais être sortie d'ici depuis longtemps !

**NATSUKO : **Sachiyo, comment se fait-il que tu sois en colère contre nous, qui t'avons sauvé d'une mort certaine...

**SACHIYO **: C'est votre boulot de formuler des hypothèses à propos de ma petite personne. Je n'en sais rien. Laissez-moi tranquille.

**NATSUKO **: J'ai besoin de ton aide, Sachiyo.

**SACHIYO **: Vous n'avez assurément pas besoin de votre ex-sujet d'étude. J'ai entendu dire que le projet s'était arrêté peu après moi.

**NATSUKO **: Exact.

**SACHIYO **: Que me voulez-vous alors ?

**NATSUKO **: Une famille entière. Deux garçons, en particulier. Pas n'importe quelle famille, La Famille.

Natsuko jeta un coup d'œil narquois au feuilles étalées par terre.

**NATSUKO **: Je sais que c'est l'un de vos sujet préférés... Et je la connais trop bien pour garder un œil vraiment extérieur ?

**SACHIYO **: Vous ? Faites-moi rire ? Vous êtes extérieur à tout pour la bonne et simple raison que vous ne ressentez rien. _Rien !_

Natsuko eut un sourire énigmatique. Rien ?Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais étant donné que tout le monde pensait la même chose, il/elle (bientôt, vous saurez :P) allait finir par y croire aussi.

Haru n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de Kisa. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus, aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, cinq petit coups secs.

HARU : Entre, Momiji...

MOMIJI, entrant dans la pièce : Comment tu as su ?

HARU : Tu es le seul à frapper cinq fois. Rin entre sans frapper, c'est aussi sa chambre. Kisa frappe trois petits coups timides, Kyo m'évite tant qu'il peut, Ritsu n'est pas revenu, Kagura manque de défoncer énergiquement la porte, et... Momiji, ça na va pas ?

MOMIJI : Kisa a vu Tohru. Tu devrais peut-être y aller, toi aussi...

HARU : Oui. Oui, probablement... Tu n'aurais pas croisé Rin, par hasard ?

Haru le demandait à tout hasard. Bien sûr que Momiji n'avait pas croisé Rin. Elle devait être chez Shigure. Encore. Et toujours. Et il en avait assez. Trop, cette vie, c'était trop. Son autre personnalité avait presque disparu, à cause de toutes ces expériences...Et il n'avait jamais été aussi près de la faire ressurgir...

Revenir ici après l'enterrement, c'était tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Ce qui attendait Ritsu ne le surprit pas. Il y avait eu une autre alerte. Natsuko avait encore fait des siennes. Kyo était dans le coma. Et cela ne lui faisait presque rien tant il était blasé. On se serait cru dans un cirque. Vivre parmi tous ces gens qui vous étudient et vous observent jour et nuit...

Yuki ouvrit les yeux. La lumière braquée sur lui l'aveugla. Kyo. Où était Kyo ? Cet imbécile de chat n'aurait jamais dû faire une chose pareille. Il devait le sauver. Mais il était conscient d'être lui-même au bord de la mort. Sauf qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il se leva précipitamment. Sa tête le lançait. Il courut vers la sortie, de peur qu'on ne le rattrape. Il ignorait où il était exactement, bien qu'il en ait une vague idée... Ce qu'ils redoutaient tous était arrivé. Et ce que lui redoutait arriverait bientôt s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose...


End file.
